fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Citrine
Citrine ''(シトリーンShitorin) ''It is a city of Joya. It is called the Industry-Town, because it is formed almost entirely by industries, the most known and visited the city is the Abyss Shopping: A big abyss, of 500km, down in the earth, made by shops. The City and Its Places It is one of the largest cities Joya. She, however, is not the original Citrine. The first city Citrine, now in ruins, in the depths of the city was uninhabitable by the amount of pollutants in the city after the evacuation, a city was built above the ruins, therefore, Citrine is a very high altitude. Suburb The suburbs of Citrine are ever-full of people looking for things to buy in stores. In the suburbs, live those who fail to pay the taxes of the residential area, there is also that the parks localization. The suburban parks do not compare to the magnificent gardens of Emerald, but the parks are still beautiful, and are a great forest, in the middle of the park, including, there is a small hole that leads to the underground city, and the there, you arrive at the ruins of the ancient city. Ruins of the Old Citrine The ruins are divided into two halves: The Internal ruins that lie beneath the city of Citrine, and External ruins, which are on the other side of the mountains around the city, in an area uninhabitable, and only be accessed by the internal ruins. The Internal Ruins are located just below the left side of the city, in the basement of the Industrial area, between them, passes the Abyss Shopping. There are river sewage, since the whole city sewage flows there. The Ruins External are almost petrified, they extend for miles among the mountains, the greater part of them collapsed on its own, since the structures were very committed. The air there is very polluted and toxic, and have much radiation in place. Industrial Area The Industrial Area is the wealthiest city: In it are located thousands of different industries, all on different objects and things. It is the largest and most developed part of the city. The largest of all industries is the Lacrima Industries, which works by using Lacrima things day to day, the space it occupies in the area is half the size of the suburbs of Citrine. The company's chairman is Gerald Bradley, the son of the Mayor. The city hall is in the center of the area, and is the largest building in the city: A great tower, seen from anywhere in the city. Flying Ship Docks & Residential Area Being above the ruins of Old Citrine, a city so high that its skyscrapers touched the heavens, the current Citrine was made on a very high point in height, built on mountains that were in Old Citrine, so it is very high , in case the ship port is a port of flying ships, there is also a residential area of the city, near the harbor, the two form a unique area and together. The old Residential Area is in another part of the city. The Independent Guild, Justice Mages, are in this part of the town. Ghost Town The Old Residential Area is now called Ghost Town. That's why there exist many gangs that threaten people, then a new residential area was built. Here, today, is a hideout for criminals, besides hosting a guild of darkness, the Shadow Ghoul. The Shadow Ghoul, one of the few guilds darkness of the city, is located at 181 Street, a street deserted and dark, hiding many gangs. This area is extremely dangerous. Abyss Shoping The Abyss Shopping is a great gulf fixed, fully staffed stores, it is the most visited city, and is a grand trade point The older stores are in the background, and the new, at the top, the Abyss also arrives in the ruins, although it is impossible for them to go through the Abyss because the stores. The form of movement in the abyss are metal sticks, equipment that react to zero gravity of the abyss, what prevents people from falling into it. Trivia *Citrine is a kind of precious stone, followed the theme of names (Joya is Spanish for Jewel).